The Ghost of Jealousy
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: Unnecessary shindigs at the White House really weren't his thing. And sometimes sharing a drink with a blonde Air Force colonel can cause more trouble than you would imagine. Established Jibbs. Guest appearances of characters from Stargate SG-1/Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** And at last I'm back. It's been a long time since I last posted anything, but this story proves that I haven't been idly sitting on the sidelines in the meantime. I believe this is my longest story yet, and I had a great time and a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it half as much as I did. It could be considered a crossover between NCIS and Stargate SG-1/Atlantis, but it's really more of an NCIS fic guest-starring two Stargate characters. If you have some knowledge of Stargate SG-1/Atlantis, it could be useful information to know that this takes place shortly after season 4 of Stargate Atlantis. If you, on the other hand, are just NCIS fans, know that the fic takes place in season 5, sometime after Ex-File (episode 5.03).

As usual, I have no beta-reader and English still isn't my first language, so you can blame all mistakes and imperfections on me.

_Finally, this fanfiction is dedicated to the amazing **MatteaAM**, who helped me more than I can say, virtually held my hand and kicked my ass when I needed it, and I am grateful to her for this (and many other things). Sadly, the story doesn't have much to do with birthday celebrations, but this is my birthday gift to her. I love you, M!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The dress shirt he was wearing was itchy.

That's the one thing Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was acutely aware of, even more so than his partner's sweet perfume permeating the back of the town car they were riding in.

He discreetly scratched at his chest and cast a glance at Jenny.

She had been unnaturally quiet, her lips pursed in an annoyed expression that didn't suit her at all, and if he didn't know how well she reacted to rubber chicken dinners and high-end social gatherings, Gibbs would think she was not enjoying the idea of what was ahead.

He, on the other hand, wasn't slightly excited by the idea of spending the evening in an uncomfortable suit and surrounded by fake smiles and politicians.

Unnecessary shindigs at the White House really weren't his thing.

Nevertheless, he was puzzled by his partner's behaviour.

"You okay, Jen?" He asked quietly, leaning into her and watching her face carefully.

After a moment, Jenny turned to look at him, "Yes, I'm fine." She answered, and her hand reached for his, their fingers brushing against each other briefly as the car stopped and the driver announced their arrival.

"Let's get this show on the road." Gibbs growled under his breath, and Jenny just laughed as she leaned over to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p>One hour and uncountable boring speeches later, Gibbs had had about enough.<p>

Conversation wasn't his forte, he was tired of being polite to people he despised and was even more tired of watching those same people hitting on his girlfriend. Old senators, congressmen and even the odd military guy had all found excuses to talk to Jenny, and Gibbs didn't know what bothered him more: their attention towards the first female director of NCIS or the ease with which said director responded to their advances.

With an exasperated sigh, Gibbs cast a wary look to Jenny, seeing her engrossed in a conversation with some Air Force general from the Pentagon and a couple of senators; nothing he was dying to get involved with.

The open bar on the far side of the hall was alluring, and without a second thought he walked over to it, hoping to escape further socialisation.

Only one of the guests was sitting there, a blonde woman in a dress Air Force uniform. When Gibbs approached the seat next to hers, the woman turned to look at him briefly, and the insignia on the lapels of her coat told him that she was a colonel.

He felt a surge of relief inside as he registered the information: if she had turned out to be another general eager to discuss politics, he would have had to shoot something.

"Hi." She mumbled, crossing her legs as she turned on her stool to face the crowded hall.

Gibbs gave her a curt nod, "Is this taken?" He asked, pointing to the stool next to hers.

The woman shook her head briefly, "Go ahead." She brought her glass to her lips as he sat down next to her, and she took a sip of the amber-coloured liquid inside her tumbler, her eyes fixed on someone in the room and a small smile on her lips.

As the bartender poured him bourbon, Gibbs took the chance to observe the woman.

Her blond hair was tied in a bun, her long bangs and a few stray strands framing her face, giving her an elegant yet not severe look. She wore her blue uniform well, with the ease of who has worn those dress blues for many years, and her rank was an obvious reminder of that.

She looked younger than she really was, he decided, her body was lean and solid, yet softened by curves that showed a physical maturity one wouldn't expect. The way she kept her back straight and her head up, her long legs crossed elegantly as her eyes scanned the hall… everything about her spoke of a woman used to command, a team leader, perhaps. Definitely a figure that Gibbs perceived as his equal.

"Nobody ever tell you that it's rude to stare, Mr…-"

Gibbs didn't let her comment surprise him, "Agent Gibbs." He simply said.

The woman turned her stool back to look at him this time, reaching out her hand, "Colonel Samantha Carter." She offered, and cocked her head to the side as Gibbs shook her hand, watching him intently, "FBI?"

The look Gibbs gave her was a slightly more polite version of his infamous glare, though no less intimidating, "NCIS," he growled.

If the colonel had been surprised by his reaction, she didn't show it, her lips curling with the hint of a smile as she took another drink from her tumbler.

Their little exchange lapsed into a comfortable silence, both of them busy with their own thoughts, nursing their glasses.

"My first evening back in DC in weeks and of course I have to spend it at the White House. Figures."

The words uttered with annoyance by the woman barely reached Gibbs's ears, and he turned to look at her in mild surprise. She was indeed positively glaring at her surroundings and he had to keep from smiling at her expression.

"You here alone, colonel?"

"It's Sam." She glanced at him with a friendly smile before answering his question, "And no, agent Gibbs, I'm here with my husband."

"Jethro." Gibbs offered.

"Jethro." Sam smiled again, "What about you? Is this your idea of fun?" She joked.

"Not any more than it is yours." Gibbs gave her a lopsided grin before he continued, "I'm here with my partner."

"And yet you're hiding here." Sam chuckled and hid a smile in her glass as she drank some more.

"Don't like politicians." Was Gibbs's gruff answer. "I'm assuming neither do you?"

Sam nodded, "Guilty." She gave a bitter, short laugh, "I was one for too long last year, I suppose. And the fact that I'm married to one doesn't help either."

"Tell me about it." Gibbs rolled his eyes and downed his bourbon in one gulp, placing the empty tumbler on the counter.

The conversation faded again into silence and Gibbs took the chance to observe his interlocutor again. Her eyes, he noted, were an astounding shade of blue, but the hard lines around them made the colour less innocent, giving her an air of someone who has seen more tragedy than one could witness in a lifetime; he felt like he could relate to that.

Her smile, on the other hand, was brilliant and sweet, like the wide grin of a child. Even with very little make-up and wearing a uniform, Gibbs had to admit that Samantha Carter was exceptionally pretty; as he turned to look at the people in the hall again, however, his eyes found Jenny in the middle of the room and he felt his heart leap.

Just as before, back at home, she was a vision, clad in a black dress that reached her knees in soft waves of silk, the empire-style waist and halter-neck accentuating the curve of her breasts.

Her hair, that now reached her shoulders again, was loose, the curls moving gently with every turn of her head. For a moment, as a wave of male pride took over him, Gibbs felt his own lips curve in a smile at the realisation that, no matter how many men came on to her, Jenny was going home with him tonight.

Still looking at Jenny, he sensed rather than saw Sam smile at him, and he was just about to excuse himself to reach his partner, when the woman in question started to walk towards the two of them, accompanied by the same man she had been talking to for a while now.

As the two got closer to the bar, Gibbs saw Sam shift in her seat and smile brightly at the man, while he walked over to her and kissed her temple with an affectionate smile, "There you are," he said, taking her hand in his.

Sam smiled, "Just taking a break from all the politics." She chuckled, entwining her fingers with his. She then pointed to Gibbs, "Jack, this is NCIS agent Jethro Gibbs."

The man smiled friendly and shook Gibbs's hand, "Jack O'Neill." There was a brief pause before he turned back to Sam, "This is odd…" He chuckled, "I was just going to introduce you to Director Shepard, of NCIS."

Sam turned towards Jenny with an amused expression on her face, "Colonel Samantha Carter. It's a pleasure to meet you, director." She reached out her hand and gave the other woman one of her brilliant smiles.

Jenny shook her hand briefly and there was an almost imperceptible hesitation in her voice when she said, "Jenny Shepard, nice to meet you."

She looked at the blonde woman, transfixed, yet with a hint of wariness, and there was a slight confusion on Sam's face as she held her eyes. Then Jenny looked away, her eyes meeting Gibbs's for a moment, "And I see you've already met my partner." She said, a frozen look on her face as her attention returned to Sam.

And while the colonel tried to break the ice that had descended upon their little group, Gibbs was still trying to understand why Jenny looked like she had just seen a ghost.

(...to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews! You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed the first!

Just as usual, I don't own NCIS or Stargate (though I really wish I did!), I don't speak English as a first language, and I have no beta reader. Blame all mistakes on me.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Samantha Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you."<p>

The words, the gentle voice of the blonde woman, echoed in Jenny's head, covering the shadow of a less gentle voice, different words spoken by another blonde woman; different though no less assertive than the woman she was facing right now.

For a split second, the red-haired director of NCIS was taken aback, as the face of the woman in front of her morphed into another face, whose features were definitely not as delicate as Colonel Carter's. Then the moment passed, and Jenny found herself shaking the other woman's proffered hand, her eyes scanning the blonde's face intently as she introduced herself with an icy tone.

Finding Jethro sitting with the stranger and at ease talking to her had been upsetting, and it had conjured up images in her mind, memories that she thought wouldn't matter to her.

Her voice was unnaturally sharp and bitter as she not-so-subtly pointed out the relationship between Gibbs and herself, and was it just her imagination or was there actually a look of disappointment on the colonel's face?

"So, I hear you're the first female director of NCIS?" If there had indeed been disappointment or surprise on the colonel's face, it did not affect her voice, which sounded friendly and genuinely interested.

She was trying to break the ice; Jenny had to give her credit for that.

With a short nod of her head and a smile that would make a politician proud, Jenny answered with a neutral: "So they tell me," before she asked, "And what do you do for the Air Force, colonel? Are you stationed in DC?"

The blonde smiled but shook her head, regret evident on her face, "I'm an astrophysicist, I analyze deep-space radar telemetry in Colorado Springs," she answered.

"Yeah, Sam is our foremost expert on…deep-space radar telemetry, at Cheyenne Mountain." Intervened Jack O'Neill, his arm going to circle his wife's waist as she gave a modest smile. "And she gets sent up in space, from time to time." He added, and although Carter dismissed the comment with a laugh, Jenny couldn't help but notice the way their eyes met for a brief moment, as though those words meant much more to them than they were letting on.

With a mildly interested smile, Jenny nodded, "That's impressive, colonel."

Carter accepted the compliment with a serene smile and, before the conversation could die out, Gibbs spoke, looking at her, "Do you ever get to go out in the field, though?" He asked, remembering their previous conversation.

Carter grinned, "More often than one would think, Jethro."

Unable to keep herself from flinching slightly at the woman's use of her partner's first name, Jenny sent a glare filled with venom Gibbs's way as she noticed just how much Carter's answer seemed to have pleased him.

Unbidden, memories of joint NCIS operations filled her mind, Samantha Carter's face replacing that of a different woman in a different uniform, leading a team that had nothing to do with space and science.

Forcing the images out of her head, Jenny turned her eyes on the colonel again, "So what is it that you do exactly when you're not out in the field, colonel?"

The blonde woman smiled, "Please, director, call me Sam." She said, before launching in a speech about quantum physics, radar telemetry, astronomy, and a few other things that none of them – probably not even the general – could understand.

As she went on and on, her voice almost hypnotic, Jenny took some time to observe her – truly observe her. She noticed the way she stood, at ease yet straight and almost ready to jump into action, the way her uniform hugged her figure, not doing much to hide the soft curves that were still visible underneath the layers of blue fabric. Her legs – clad in nude coloured hose – were long, and in the small heels she was wearing, she was almost as tall as Jenny herself was.

As she spoke, she moved her hands a lot, and when Jenny's eyes reached her face, she was surprised by the intensity she found there: she appeared to be passionate about her work, her entire face glowing as she explained God knows what, and her eyes – the most striking blue eyes Jenny had ever seen – sparkled with the excitement she could barely contain.

All things considered, even in a military uniform and with her blond hair tied in a severe bun, colonel Samantha Carter was a gorgeous woman.

And right as she looked at her, for the first time in weeks Jenny felt threatened.

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

"_Colonel Mann!"_

_The voice was a friendly, familiar one. She had heard that same voice speak words of comfort in many languages before, and she had more than once depended on the speaker to watch her back and save her life. Right now, though, the words she had just heard made her clench her teeth._

"_It's good to see you again, ma'am."_

_As she walked down the stairs with Gibbs, Jenny cast a look at the bullpen, irritation rising inside of her when she saw Ziva approach the visitor with a smile._

_What was Hollis Mann doing here? Why was she even in town at all?_

_The last Jenny had heard, Army CID colonel Hollis Mann had retired after her tour of duty ended, and she was spending her days thoughtless and careless on some island in Hawaii._

_So what brought her waltzing right into her building, talking to Gibbs's team as if they all were old friends?_

_She felt Gibbs freeze momentarily next to her, then he continued his descent into the bullpen with her, just as Hollis shook Ziva's hand, "It's good to see you too, Ziva," the blonde woman was saying, and when Jenny and Gibbs approached her, her smile faltered just a little._

"_Director. Jethro." She greeted professionally._

"_Colonel. What brings you to our side of the country?"_

_If Mann sensed Jenny's irritation, she didn't show it, "Just another case, and some unfinished business." She answered peacefully, her eyes flying to glance at Gibbs._

"_You working as a civilian now?" He asked._

"_You could say. The army sent me as a liaison to work with your team for a few days over the Harris case. My experience with your people is valuable, it seems." She paused, her eyes meeting his, "You have quite a reputation, Jethro."_

_His lips curved in a smirk at that, his eyes holding her penetrating look for a few seconds, and none of their little exchange was lost upon Jenny._

"_Then I think you should all get to work." The director said, breaking the rising tension between Gibbs and Mann. "I will see you later in my office, agent Gibbs." She added, stalking up the stairs after he nodded his head sharply. Jenny hadn't yet reached the landing when Hollis's voice drifted up to her, and she turned her head to see the blonde woman stand closer to Jethro than was socially acceptable._

"_Jethro…" Hollis was saying, and Jenny stopped and leant against the railing just slightly, "I was thinking perhaps we could go get some dinner tonight…talk about us."_

_Gibbs stared at her intensely, "So I am your unfinished business?"_

_Hollis had the decency to look down for a moment, "More like…business that I don't want to be finished with." She looked back up and at him, "So what do you say? Dinner tonight?"_

_Gibbs's answer was lost on Jenny, as she let go of the railing abruptly – her knuckles slowly turning from white to their original pale shade of pink – and stormed into her office before she did something she would later regret._

_[End flashback]_

* * *

><p>"-have you, director?"<p>

Colonel Carter's voice forcibly dragged Jenny out of her reverie, and she just stared at the woman for a moment, blinking, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Carter frowned, "I asked if you've ever-" She shook her head, "Never mind. Are you all right, director?"

"Yeah, you look a bit pale, Jenny." Jack's concerned voice joined his wife's, and they both looked at her as if she was going to pass out any moment now.

Jenny nodded, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired. It's been a long day." She gave a strained smile and glanced at Gibbs.

"You wanna go, Jen?" He whispered, his voice filled with concern, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Again, Jenny just nodded, "Yes. I think we should go."

* * *

><p>(…to be continued…)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Happy Easter, everyone! I hope you had/are having a fabulous day filled with fun and chocolate :) Here's my offering for today...consider it an Easter present to all of you, for your kindness and for taking your time to read and review. Best readers ever, I tell you! By the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I turned up the angst quite a bit.

The usual still applies: no beta reader, English is not my mother language and I proof-read this at 1.20 am, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes and typos.

_A special thanks goes to MatteaAM for letting me use a scene that I borrowed from her brilliant mind. You know what I'm talking about, love._

* * *

><p>Their goodbyes didn't take long, the kind words and looks with which Samantha Carter was addressing her making Jenny feel bad for her reaction. Colonel Carter was not at fault, after all, and Jenny did not doubt they could have been friends, under different circumstances.<p>

Perhaps they still could be friends.

"I hope we'll meet again, director. Perhaps under less formal circumstances, so we'll get to know each other better." Carter said, almost reading her mind as she shook her hand.

The smile Jenny gave her as an answer was the first genuine one of the evening, but when she turned to look at Gibbs there was no sign of that smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The drive home was fast and quiet, the tense silence in the back of the car making Gibbs uncomfortable, and it wasn't a feeling he was used to.<p>

Jenny wasn't talking to him, she was hardly even looking at him, and he couldn't fathom what exactly was wrong. It wasn't like her to be jealous, yet she had looked ready to rip off Sam's head with her bare hands.

It was confusing, and he didn't do confusing.

"Maybe I should just go home and we'll talk tomorrow, Jen." He said quietly when the car stopped in front of Jenny's house.

She turned to give him a deadly glare, "Maybe you should have taken Colonel Mann's offer when you had the chance." She replied dryly, storming out of the car.

Gibbs watched after her, his brow creased and eyes glinting angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?" He flew out of the car as well and was next to her at the front door in four long strides.

Jenny unlocked the door and walked into the dark hall, slapping her hand on the wall to switch on the light and doing her best to ignore him.

"Jen?" He followed her inside and when she turned around to face him – her face a mask of anger and hurt – there was little more than a breath between them.

"What, Jethro? You think I don't know about her invitation? Do you think I didn't see the look on your face when you ended up at my door in the middle of the night?" She scoffed, "But if you regret your decision now, just go back to Hollis, don't look for a replacement. As blonde and pretty as colonel Carter is, she's not your colonel, Jethro."

Her tirade had left Gibbs completely dumbfounded for a moment, and he stared after her as she all but ran upstairs, the skirt of her dress swirling madly around her legs: a sight that would normally catch his attention, the black satin brushing her toned, tan calves, but right now all he could think about – all he felt – was the anger bubbling up inside of him.

What was wrong with her? Why would she even bring up Hollis in the first place?

"What's your problem, Jen?" He growled, once again following her into the bedroom as she ignored his question and tried to put some distance between them.

"Fuck it, Jen, stop running!" His voice rose, his tone dangerous, but Jenny did not allow herself to flinch as she started to take off her shoes without looking at him.

"What's your goddamn problem?" His hand, strong and somewhat possessive, grabbed her shoulder, trying to turn her around so that she would face him.

Jenny's reaction was immediate: she shrugged his unwelcome hand off and whipped around to fix him with her big green eyes, her look colder than ice, "My problem is that I trust you, Jethro." She started out with an eerily calm voice, and when he opened his mouth to reply, the fire seemed to seep into her tone, "My problem is that I fucking trust you!"

"Jen-"

"No, Jethro, you made a promise. You made a commitment to me – _to us_ – and I believed you. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

A tense silence followed her words, and they just stared at each other for what felt like hours, blue ice staring into cold green steel.

"I guess then we have a problem." Gibbs said between clenched teeth when the staring match drew to an end.

Jenny didn't answer, her hands balled into fists, every muscle in her body tense and rigid.

Gibbs nodded slowly, taking her silence as a confirmation of his statement. "I'm leaving," He then said, turning around.

Jenny scoffed, "Of course you would run away from your problems… that's your specialty after all." She saw him tense and stop, slowly turning to face her.

"Thought running away was your thing, Jen." He said calmly, "At least I'm not leaving the country and you behind, looking for something better."

He knew he had touched a raw nerve when he saw the look in her eyes, and when the palm of her hand collided violently with the side of his face, he figured that he should have seen it coming.

As his cheek reddened, Jenny stared at him defiantly, the blood boiling in her veins and her hand stinging from the force of the blow she had delivered.

Her boldness only lasted a few seconds, though, because suddenly something shifted in his eyes and made her quiver: it wasn't the first time she hit him in anger, however it was definitely the first time that she ever thought he would actually hit her back.

His arm rose and Jenny flinched, instinctively trying to take a step back and bracing herself for the blow. She could not hide her surprise when his strong fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist before she could pull her hand away completely and she swallowed hard, gasping when his left hand grabbed her other wrist tightly enough to bruise, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

Then all of the air in her lungs rushed out of her when Gibbs slammed her body into the nearest wall, holding her hands high over her head.

"Don't you ever – _EVER_ – think that my promise to you means nothing."

His husky, angry growl, the fury in his blue eyes and his hot breath on her face made Jenny's knees buckle, and for a moment she was certain that she would have fallen, had he not held her up.

The air between them crackled, anger heaving from their bodies in waves, the tension reaching its climax before it finally snapped.

* * *

><p>(…to be continued…)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** And at last we've come to the end, my friends. I want to thank you for staying by me this past week, for taking the time to read this story and most of all for all your kind, lovely reviews. You guys are the best!

In other news, **this chapter shall be M rated**. Adult content abounds, so stay away if that's not your cup of tea. I'm also really sorry if the smut isn't good; as some of you may know, I took a hiatus from the M rated stuff some time ago, so I feel like I'm a bit out of practice. I hope it's not too bad!

Again, the usual applies: no beta, English is not my first language, mistakes and imperfections are all mine.

Thanks again for reading the story until the end, it really meant the world to me!

* * *

><p>It was a moment.<p>

Their bodies fused together and their mouths met in a fierce kiss, teeth scraping soft lips, bruising them.

Gibbs's hands loosened their grip on Jenny's wrists, sliding further up to find her hands. Fingers entwined, bodies pressing harder against each other, seeking impossibly more contact.

There was no gentleness, no elegance, but only the animalistic urge to possess, to mark as own.

Gibbs's lips left Jenny's mouth, trailing a path of wet kisses down her chin to her neck, biting, sucking at the soft skin of her throat while her own hands moved to his torso, tugging at his tie, frantically undoing the buttons of his shirt.

The need to feel hot skin under her hands was overwhelming, and she didn't even bother pushing the shirt off his shoulders, content with running her hands over his bare chest.

His mouth still leaving marks on her neck, Gibbs let his hands descend to her thighs, bunching up the silky fabric of her dress and kneading the supple flesh he uncovered. The thong she wore was barely enough to cover her, the meshy material so thin that it almost felt like skin on skin when his fingers touched her centre.

Her fingers raked his chest with unexpected force and Jenny groaned, pressing herself into his hand and grazing his nipple with her nails, the sound he made – muffled into her neck – and the way he bit her neck in retaliation sending a shock of pleasure straight to her core.

The need for completion was almost unbearable, her eyes turning a darker shade of green as her hands struggled to undo his belt. When finally she reached her goal and her hand wrapped around his erection, a groan of partial satisfaction escaped both of them.

One hand stroking him and the other fisted in his hair, Jenny pulled his head up to hers, looking into his eyes for a moment before she pressed her mouth to his.

They didn't break the kiss while Gibbs ripped off her underwear and she pushed his boxers and trousers past his ass, the bed appearing just too far away to even think about leaving the wall.

Gibbs's strong hands grabbed her thighs and Jenny laid her own hands on his shoulders to balance herself. His eyes met hers for a second, seeking permission, and Jenny bucked her hips in return, biting her already swollen lip in anticipation.

She cried out when he entered her in one smooth thrust. Her fingers dug into his shirt-clad shoulders, head falling back against the wall, mouth open in a silent gasp as Gibbs stilled for a moment to let her adjust before he started to thrust rhythmically, falling into the familiar pattern they had made their own.

It wasn't long before their breathing became shallow and erratic, all thoughts leaving Jenny's mind as her thighs quivered and her hands clasped Gibbs's upper arms spasmodically.

There was no Hollis Mann anymore, no Samantha Carter. It was all about the here and now: the strong hold of his hands on her hips, his skin hot on hers, his lips kissing her neck again, teeth nibbling, tongue soothing the spots he bit. It was a rush of fierce possessiveness, letting him take what was rightfully his because **_he_** was rightfully hers. The knowledge that she was never going to share him and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Jealousy, anger… love. It all added up and resulted in a heady mix that made her want to cry and hit him and kiss him until the turmoil of emotions inside of her gave way to the rationality she was used to.

The sensations almost swept her away, her thighs tightening around him, her feet digging in his ass. His mouth sought hers, tongues sliding against each other, moans swallowed by passionate kisses.

Then the pace Gibbs had chosen changed abruptly, Jenny's hips slamming against the wall with the force of his thrusts, both of them seeking the release they needed.

A few hard thrusts and one of his calloused fingers rubbing her clit was all it took for Jenny to crash, her toes curling and thighs trembling as her body went rigid and her orgasm hit her with wave after wave of delicious bliss.

Gibbs's groans echoed in her ears as he climaxed shortly after her, her inner muscles still clamping around him, his arms shaking with the effort of holding her up, fingers digging in her hips, no doubt leaving dark bruises on her fair skin.

Their eyes met, and for the first time the need for words hit them full force; for once their special kind of silent communication was not enough, the urge to talk about what happened was too strong to ignore.

"Jethro-"

A perfectly timed kiss shut Jenny up and she had to fight the urge to sigh at his transparent attempt to delay the conversation.

Nevertheless, she answered to his hard kiss in kind, her hands moving from his shoulders to his neck to keep his head in place.

"Later." He whispered against her lips when they broke apart to breathe.

"We need to talk." She murmured, her eyes gazing into his, their breath mingling.

Gibbs nodded, burying his face in her neck to inhale her scent, "Later." He pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of her jaw and Jenny closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath.

"Okay. Later."

For once, she was not going to argue.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
